your dream date with inu and co
by lady kareema
Summary: most likely will be a r rateing just depends on the minds and detail of the daters not the most original thing i know but it is something to do if you have ever dreamed of dateing a character from inuyasha this is the fic for you
1. INFO STEPS

YOUR DREAM DATE WITH INU & CO.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU & CO I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM FOR A BIT  
  
YET ANOTHER FIC LADY KAREEMA ARE YOU READY  
  
JUST CALL ME KARA I AM HERE TO PLAY MATCH MAKER I AM A WOLF YOUKAI (if anyone wants to know anything about me just email me & ask) I AM GOING TO TAKE SPECAIL CARE IN PICKING KOUGA'S DATE BEING THAT HE IS MY BROTHER & I WANT TO TORTURE HIM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN  
  
I DO NOT NORMALY WRITE THINGS LIKE THIS BUT MY FRIEND KYA HAS BEEN BUGGING ME TO DO THIS FOR SOME TIME & IT IS GETTING APARENT THAT SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL IT IS DONE SO HERE WE GO  
  
SENCE I AM ONLY TAKEING THE FIRST 4 OR 5 GIRLS I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW AND EMAIL ME YOUR INFO AT KITTYPRIDEB@AOL.COM IT WILL GET TO ME FASTER THAT WAY  
  
THIS IS THE INFORMATION I NEED FOR YOUR DATE  
  
1 TELL ME YOUR NAME & AGE (both can be made up)  
  
2 TELL ME IF YOU ARE HUMAN YOUKAI OR HANYOU & WHAT KIND(breed of youkai/hanyou or what kind of human you are like miko or princess whatever)  
  
3 TELL ME WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE (hair, eyes, features, markings, & any others)  
  
4TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE WEARING (color, materail, patrren, jewelry, any markings, or crests)  
  
5 TELL ME YOUR TEMPERMENT & ATITUDE (be honest please)  
  
6 TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO DATE & WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO BE WEARING  
  
7 IF YOU PICK MIROKU I NEED THE ANSWER TO HIS INFAMOUS QUESTION HIS REACTION TI YOUR ANSWER & WHAT YOU WOULD DO IF HE GROPED YOU or IF YOU PICK INUYASHA TELL ME IF YOU WANT HIM HANYOU OR HUMAN (or both whatever)  
  
8 TELL ME IF YOU WANT A KISS (what should this kiss be rated be clear what you mean)  
  
9 TELL ME IF YOU WANT BODY CONTACT OR HAND HOLDING (again be clear i do not need readers getting angry)  
  
10 TELL ME THE LOCATION YOU WANT YOUR DATE (give me an idea of what you want to be doing on your date basicly anything goes use your judgement. Good or bad I do not care I will basicly write anything & you may want to use your imagination I will be useing mine)  
  
11 TELL ME WHAT ERA YOU WANT TO BE IN (past or present)  
  
12 TELL ME THE SEASON YOU WANT IT TO BE WHEN YOU DATE (hint winter &spring may be prettier but any is fine by me)  
  
13 TELL ME WHAT TIME YOU WANT YOU DATE TO BE (day, night, or all day long  
  
I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE DATES AT LEAST 2 CHAPPYS LONG EACH  
  
I AM GOING TO TRY FOR MORE THEN ONE DATE EACH SO REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE DATES & HOW I CAN MAKE THEM BETTER (this goes for both the ones dateing and the readers / reviewers)  
  
IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YOUR DATE EMAIL I WILL TRY TO REWRITE IT IF YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT AND AN IDEA OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE A LITTLE BETTER  
  
HEY READERS IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON THINGS YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE IN A DATE FIC LET ME KNOW I AM PLANING ON DOING AT LEAST ONE MORE MABYE TWO  
  
LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA aka KARA 


	2. FIRST TWO DATES AND THE WINNERS ARE

YOUR DREAM DATE WITH INU & CO.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU &CO  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST DATE WINNER FOR MY INUYASHA DATE FNFICTION  
  
GESS WHAT I HAVE PICKED TWO OF MY DATES ALREADY  
  
SO FAR SESSHOMARU AND KOUGA ARE TAKEN  
  
KOUGA WILL BE DATEING JESSIE SHE IS HUMAN THERE DATE WILL BE IN THE PRESENET IN SUMMER TIME IT IS GOING TO BE A LONG DATE  
  
YOU CAN BE SURE THAT I WILL BE MAKEING COMENTS TO MY BRO ABOUT THIS ONE THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN  
  
I WILL SORT THE DETAILS OUT LATER MOST LIKELY GONNA BE AN R DATE THANKS FOR SENDING YOUR INFO JESSIE  
  
I STILL HAVE 3 DATES LEFT NARAKU INUYASHA AND MIROKU SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR INFO  
  
AS SOON AS I GET ALL THE DATES MATCHES I WILL START THE FIC  
  
BUT NOT BEFORE THEN SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND IN YOUR INFO  
  
kittyprideb@aol.com  
  
LOL LADY KAREEMA AKA KARA  
  
YOUR DREAM DATE WITH INU & CO  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU & CO  
  
YEY I HAVE FIGURED OUT MY SECOND DATE  
  
SESSHOMARU WILL BE DATEING AVALON AN INU/DOG YOUKAI THERE DATE WILL BE IN THE PRESENT IN THE WINTER  
  
THIS IS GANNA BE FUN TO DO THIS ONE PROBABLY GOING TO BE A R FIC  
  
WHO KNOWS HOW FAR MY TWISTED LITTLE MIND IS GOING TO BEND THIS ONE  
  
STILL HAVE SOME DATES OPEN PLEASE SEND INFO  
  
LOL LADY KAREEMA AKA KARA  
  
ANY WAY STILL WAITING FOR QESTIONS OR SUGESTIONS TO COME SO PLEASE DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING LONG THIS IS GONNA BE A GREAT STORY ONCE IT IS STARTED  
  
I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL DO IT IN SCRIPT OR STORY FORM ANY PRFERENCES IF NOT THEN I WILL JUST DO MY OWN THING  
  
LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	3. FINAL INTROS READ THIS

YOUR DREAM DATE WITH INU & CO  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU & CO I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM  
  
THIS IS THE CHAPTER WERE THE INTROS WILL BE ALONG WITH SOME WARNINGS  
  
WARNING #1 MY TWIN BRO WILL BE HELPING ME WRITE THIS SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR RAGEING MALE HORMOUNS  
  
WARNING #2 MOST OF THE DATES WILL HAVE ADULT CONTENT  
  
WARNING #3 SOME OF THE DATES ARE YOUNG BUT HEY THEY GAVE PERMISION AND IT IS MADE UP SO NO FLAMES  
  
WARNING #4 TWISTED MINDS ARE WRITEING THIS FIC SO WATCH OUT  
  
THERE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
TIME TO INTRODUCE THE DATES  
  
THERE ARE GOING TO BE A TOTAL OF 6 DATES  
  
THEY ARE  
  
+ KOUGA & JESSIE 15 (HUMAN PRESENT IN CALI) (ADULT CONTENT IN DATE)  
  
+ SESSHOMARU &AVALON 100 (INU YOUKAI PRESENT) ADULT CONTENT IN DATE)  
  
+ INUYASHA & KYLA 150 (WOLF DEAMON PAST) (THIS ONE IS ME MY BRO WANTS TO  
TORTURE ME) (ADULT CONTENT IN DATE)  
  
+ MIROKU & SOKIA 18 (DRAGON YOUKAI PAST) ADULT CONTENT IN DATE)  
  
+ NARAKU & ELIZABETH 16 (HUMAN PRESENT IN CALI) (ADULT CONTENT IN DATE)  
  
+ SANGO & KATANA-KUN 22 (MALE INU YOUKAI PRESENT)  
  
SO THERE ARE THE DATES  
  
IF ANY GUYS OR GIRLS WHO SWING THAT WAY WANT TO DATE KAGOME JUST EMAIL ME OR REVIEW I WILL ADD YOU TO THE LIST  
  
LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA AKA KARA 


End file.
